Strangers in the Night
by Jedeye13
Summary: Got the idea from a commercial I saw.


Yes I know this has got to be copyrighted somewhere. I got the idea from a commercial.  
  
Strangers in the Night  
  
Cloud:   
  
Oh look it's Friday night and I'm where? Yep you guessed it. I'm at a supermarket shoping. This has got to be the low point in my life. Wait they have cheese on sale, Hell yes maybe the night's looking up. Oh well what's next on the list? Shampoo and toothpaste. I guess the sooner I finish the sooner I get to go home to my empty apartment. This is sad.  
  
Aerith:  
  
I could have gone out but no I said I had some shopping to do. Well that Zack guy seemed nice but he's just not for me. Yes Aerith rationalize it as much as you want but your still shopping for food on a Friday night. Okay stop talking to yourself because it could be worse. No it couldn't. Oh I need some conditioner.   
  
Cloud:   
  
Alright they have it. Now on to the toothpaste. *passes by a girl* Who was that? I have never seen her around here before. Yeah this is good I know who comes around here on a Friday night. Just keep on moving. *picks up some crest* Alright now to *looks at list* bread department. Well she was very beautiful.   
  
Aerith:  
  
Who was that? He's kind of cute. Forget about it. Who would want to ask someone out at a grocery store. I would. Aw man someone took the last Pert Plus. Oh well I been wanting to try Suave looks like this is my chance. Oh good this is the highlight of my day. Trying a different shampoo. Well I need some cereal.  
  
Cloud:  
  
What's the difference? Sunbeam or Rainbow. Forget I'll get both. Hey what's this? I haven't even tried Pert Plus. Oh I must have knocked it in by accident. Oh well there's a first for everything. I'm talking to myself again. Will this night ever end? Last thing on my list, cheese. My favorite part. I'm a loser.  
  
Aerith:  
  
*passes by same guy* That's strange. Oh well time to get my cereal. Yes they have it. Alright now on to the cheese. I have got be the most pathetic person on the planet. Who get's excited over cheese.  
  
Cloud:  
  
Well the night is starting to look up. I have my cheese and it's only 9:30 pm. I finished earlier than last Friday. Okay now I've hit a new low. This is probably the worst day of my life. I think i need a psychiatrist because who talks to themselves at a supermarket. I'm going to go pay and get out of here.   
  
Aerith:  
  
That was kind of expensive. Oh well at least now i get to go home. *pulls cart in front of her car* Okay all I need to do is open the trunk put everything away. Now wait where are my keys? *looks in her car and sees the keys* this can't be happening. I have got to be cursed. Hey it's the guy from the shampoo aisle.  
  
Cloud:   
  
I get to go home to my cheese. Hey isn't that the girl from shampoo aisle. That's weird. We parked right next to each other. *walks over to the girl*  
  
Cloud & Aerith:  
  
"Excuse but are you okay," I asked her. "Well other than being locked out of my car with groceries I guess I'm fine," she replied sarcastically. "Would you like to use my cell to call a locksmith or something," I offered. "I don't even know you," she said. Trying to be nice, "Okay fine. My name is Cloud and yours is," "Aerith," she said. "Okay now we know each other. So you can use it know," I said to Aerith. She is beautiful. Aerith took the cell and called a friend I guessed. "My friend Tifa is bringing the spare key. Thank god for her. Sorry about earlier. I was just a little mad at myself," Aerith explained to me. I can't just leave her here.   
  
Aerith & Cloud:   
  
"You can leave if you want," I said. What am I thinking? a nice guy comes and helps me and I'm trying to get rid of him. "If you don't mind I'll stay. I don't want to leave you here alone," he replied. We just started talking about anything. We laughed at each other about how we were both alone on a Friday night. It's been at least two hours. Where is she. I don;t mind being here with him though. Tifa take all the time you want.  
  
Cloud & Aerith:  
  
She's an angel. The thought just kept running through my mind. I'm glad her friend is taking so long. I don't want this to end. After a while, we were just silent not saying anything. It must have been like that for about ten minutes. Then all of a sudden I felt her lips against mine. I don't know how it happened but to tell you the truth I don't care. After an eternity, we broke the kiss. "So uh I uh really like you and I uh was uh wondering," I tried to sputter out a sentence. "Yes Cloud I really like you too. Would you like to go out some time?" she finished my thought. "Yes anytime," I barely managed to sputter out. Then I kissed her again. It was heaven and I knew she was an angel. We broke the kiss and I managed to say , "I'm glad your friend was late tonight." "I'm glad I decided to go shopping tonight," she replied. "Me too." Then we kissed again.  
  
THE END   
  
By: Jedeye13  
  
*well that was horrible* 


End file.
